


For Science

by runswithwolves (ConstantComment)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day before Stiles turns 14, and Scott is sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of her, twisting his fingers in his lap. Because they are going to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> So I mentioned that Scott was Stiles’ first kiss in my [female!Stiles AU (Sterek)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150571)…and then this happened.
> 
> BECAUSE I LOVE SCILES BROMANCE NO MATTER THEIR GENDERS.
> 
> This is technically in the same universe as that Sterek fic, but this little story is definitely a standalone. This is unbeta’d but it’s cute and it’s only PG-13 because THEY ARE 13 AND EVERYTHING IS GREAT.
> 
> *hearteyes*

It’s the day before Stiles turns 14, and Scott is sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of her, twisting his fingers in his lap. His camouflage backpack is upside-down in the doorway, his shoes flopped like obvious, stinky breadcrumbs to the bed as if he might get forget how to leave. Stiles fixes her bra-strap, huffing out a laugh when Scott watches her do it, a little dazed. Even though Stiles doesn’t need bras, Lydia Martin had insisted on a shopping spree last summer and Stiles couldn’t _not say yes_ to her. Lydia is persuasive, and has lots of money, and sometimes she pays attention to Stiles and plays with her hair. Yeah. And so, Stiles wears bras. They’re usually fun colors, though! She’s wearing blue zebra print under her Star Wars t-shirt today.

Anyway, the reason Scott is staring her down is because they’re going to kiss. They made a pact that if they didn’t get kissed by the time both of them were 14, then they’d just have to do it with each other and see what the fuss was about. Nevermind that this pact was made nearly four years ago while Scott was cleaning their homeroom’s iguana cage and Stiles stood dutifully by and avoided watching Greenberg and Leela lock their fingers together as they tested out the Expo markers.

Thinking about Greenberg always makes Stiles feel icky because he used to chew on his shirtsleeves until they were 5 shades darker and 5 inches longer. So Stiles elects not to think about him.

Like, now. Because Scott has his crooked jaw dropped like he’s got a stuffy nose, breathing through his mouth and watching her quietly.

“So,” Stiles says, smacking her hands over his knees and leaning into his space. “I’ve done some research. It doesn’t look too hard, but it may be a little wet?”

Scott jerks a little at her touch, then his face goes red. “Research?” he asks.

“Duh, Scotty-boy. I found some other stuff, too, but Mom caught me and then we had to have The Talk again, so.”

“You…” Scott gulps. “You found porn, didn’t you?”

“I mean, I’ve found it _before_ …”

Scott shifts in his seat. He’s starting to resemble a tomato in color. “Right. Sure, uhm. So we’re gonna kiss.”

Stiles leans closer until her hair falls into her face and she can see the deep brown of Scott’s eyes. “Yeah, dude! Ready?”

Scott sucks in a breath.

They bump noses for a moment, and then Scott leans up and presses his pursed lips against hers.

Stiles frowns when they part.

“Again?” Scott asks, gaze flitting over her face. His hands somehow got up on her ribcage when she was busy counting the duration of the kiss.

This time when Stiles leans back into Scott’s space, their lips overlap, and Scott’s lips are indeed kinda wet. It’s nicer though, and Stiles tries angling a bit, fitting her lips over Scott’s bottom lip. Stiles never thought kissing would be so interesting. Distracted, Stiles licks her lips while still pressed to Scott, and Scott’s breath catches.

“Okay?” Stiles asks, muffled, and Scott’s hands squeeze where they seem to be glued on her back, and then his tongue flicks out a little against her lips. “Hm,” says Stiles, and slides closer until her knees are snug against Scott’s socked feet. She can’t get much closer unless she sits in Scott’s lap, but the idea falls away when Scott tilts his head and slips his tongue out again, testing.

They may have been kissing for longer than a minute, maybe, when Stiles bites a little at Scott’s lip, just to see what happens. She doesn’t expect Scott to make a high, embarrassed sound in the back of his throat and push her away

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Scott whispers, and Stiles smiles indulgently at him, with his shiny lips and his red face, as he presses his hands to his crotch.

Stiles tilts her head. “It’s okay. I’ve read that’s normal.”

“Can I go to the bathroom? I gotta—” He scrambles up from the bed, hands still pressed to his pants, and walks a little funny toward the door. He pauses, though, and looks over his shoulder. “You’re not mad, are you?”

Stiles stands, folds her arms. “Why? You’re a boy. You’re my best friend.”

Scott’s face lights up when he smiles.

“We can watch Foster’s Home when you get back,” Stiles offers.

Stiles isn’t sure if she likes kissing, or if she just doesn’t like kissing Scott, or if she needs more practice, or something, but it doesn’t matter so much when Scott flops down to snuggle with her on the bed and they put a DVD into her computer.

As Bloo and Mac cause havoc amongst the imaginary friends, Stiles asks, “That was fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, quiet. “You kinda taste like Cheetos, though.”

Stiles laughs, wiggling her fingers so Scott can see a bit of the orange tint on her fingernails. “Sorry, dude.”

Scott giggles. “You’re gross.”

“Love you too, bro,” Stiles says with a grin and hugs him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Any praise, flailing, or concrit is absolutely welcome!
> 
> I'm [runswithwolves](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/73264305223) over on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
